The Little Mermaid Naruto Style
by HopelessXDayXDreamer
Summary: My rendition of Disney's "The Little Mermaid". A Naruto AU Kyo, an adventurous mermaid princess, dreams of life on land and after saving a handsome prince from drowning, she find even more reason to to be free from the sea. (Not so great, I know. Full Summary Inside.)
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Little Mermaid ~* Naruto Style *~

**Summary:** Kyo, an adventurous mermaid princess, dreams of life on land. But her Father, King A, wants her to forget her delusions and focus on her kingdom and her people. Unfortunately for him ( and her two friends Yami and Hikaru), no amount of horror stories will dissuade her. And after saving a handsome prince from drowning, she instantly falls in love. Now she wants to go on land even more. But there is only one problem: She has no legs. Luckily, there is a Sea Witch willing to help her...at a price.

**Authors Note:** So I'm only posting this because it has been on my computer and I want to see what you guys think. And no. I have not forgotten about The Falling Game.

I am working on chapter 7 as we speak. Just putting this up for fun. ( I haven writing anything for this in months. ) Also, as you will notice as you read, not everything follows the exact storyline of "The Little Mermaid". Some things will be the same, but really I am just using the basic skeleton. Now!, enjoy this little side fic as you wait for the next instalment of The Falling Game!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Never will. Not even in my dream. I do like to mess with the characters though for my own amusement. I make no money off of anythings.

* * *

><p>The sun shines full and bright in the cloudless blue sky. The sea is peaceful and calm, allowing for safe travel and easy fishing. A large ship flying the Kingdom of Suna flags cuts through the water gracefully with the help of the wind.<p>

Gaara, the youngest prince, stands on the mast leaning against the rail, staring out at the open sea ignoring the commotion of the crew working behind him. In the distance he can see their destination, The Fire Country. A small smile appears on his usually stoic face at the thought for finally seeing his fellow princes.. Listening to Naruto and Sasuke bicker. Playing Shogi with Shikamaru. Playing with Akamaru It was going to be an exciting and memorable celebration indeed. And a great time to reconnect and make new memories.

A heavy hand lands on Gaara's shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts. He jerks back, turning to look at the person who had disturbed him.

"Excited?" Kankuro, Gaara's brother and the oldest prince questions and smile on his painted face. Gaara narrows his eyes at him in confusion.

""What is on your face.?"

Kankuro steps away, getting out of the younger teens personal space and leans his back against the rail.

"You like? Matsuri did it. She wants to do this for the kids after the wedding. So I let her practice on me." He answers, proud of the purple lines marking his face. Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Well..what are you supposed to be? A clown?" Kankuro glares at him.

"No. For your information. I'm a puppet master. Like our ancestors. " Gaara nods, though he still doesn't get it. But his older brother had always been on the eccentric side so he lets it go. Turning back to the horizon, he takes a deep breath enjoying the fresh sea air.

"As for your question." Gaara speaks after a moment, giving Kankuro a side glance. " Yes I am excited. I think Hinata is a perfect match for Naruto. She'll be able to calm him down...Hopefully."

"Yeah. But I doubt it. No one can control that hyper knucklehead." Kankuro laughs.

"The real question is, when are you two knuckleheads going to settle down?" Temari asks coming out of nowhere. Both look at her with wide eyes.

"Wh-What?" Kankuro sputters. Gaara just blinks, caught off guard. It's not that he hasn't thought about it. He has really. More so after hearing about Naruto's engagement. Even though he had friends and loving siblings that cared for him, a part of Gaara longed for someone he could call his. Someone that would love him and someone that he could love. The problem was finding that person. Gaara wasn't picky, perce...but he just hasn't felt that spark. That zing.

"You heard me." Temari says striding confidently over to them in her purple red and white summer dress. She stops in front of the hand on her hips, eyeing them in their loose shirts and pants. She scrunches up her nose, not pleased.

"Really guys? Is that what you're going to wear? We are a few hours away from shore. Go change into something more..princely…" She waves her hands at their clothes. Kankuro just rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. You just wanna look nice for Prince Nara that's all." He says causing his older sister to blush and glare at him.

"Shut up and go change!" Temari barks, trying hard to fight down the red on her cheeks. Kankuro snickers but off the rail, he places his hands in his pockets and strides off to his cabin. Gaara follows , chuckling softly. As the brothers step down from the mast onto the main deck, Gaara catches a bit of the crews conversation.

" Ah..a mighty strong wind, a following sea and not a cloud in the sky...it be a good day for sailing. . The Sea King must be mighty pleased." Gaara stops. The Sea King? Probably just some sailor myth, something he wouldn't normally care about, but he couldn't help from asking.

"The Sea King?" Gaara says looking at the two men. They look at him, a little shocked. Even though Gaara had been redeemed from the dark deeds of his past and most still considered his quiet nature a little frightening.

"Ah yes." The one with the eyepatch speaks up. "The Sea King. Controller of seas and Ruler of the merpeople." Merpeople? Gaara looked over the side of the ship and down into the dark blue sea. He remembers hearing stories about them. Though he really considers them to be just that. Stories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Little Mermaid ~* Naruto Style *~

**Summary:** Kyo, an adventurous mermaid princess, dreams of life on land. But her Father, King A, wants her to forget her delusions and focus on her kingdom and her people. Unfortunately for him ( and her two friends Yami and Hikaru), no amount of horror stories will dissuade her. And after saving a handsome prince from drowning, she instantly falls in love. Now she wants to go on land even more. But there is only one problem: She has no legs. Luckily, there is a Sea Witch willing to help her...at a price.

**Authors Note:** Chapter Two. I know these chapters are shorter than usual, but I had intended for this to be a reeeeally long one shot. Buuuuut...since I never finished it, I'll have to break it up in parts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Never will. Not even in my dream. I do like to mess with the characters though for my own amusement. I make no money off of anything.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile deep, deep down at the bottom of the sea, there is a grand celebration taking place for the youngest daughter of the all powerful Sea King, A. The entire mernation gathers to the coral built castle to see young Kyo's debut. Darui, A's right hand man, floats near the entrance ready to announce the beginning of the ceremony. Blowing his conch shell horn to quiet the rowdy guests, Darui introduces the King to his people.<p>

"His Royal Highness! King A!" Everyone cheers as A, mighty trident in hand, is pulled into the massive coral amphitheater by his dolphaine chariot. He smiles and waves to his people as he takes his position on his giant clamshell throne high above the merpeople.

"And His brother. Prince Killer B!" Darui announces right after A takes his seat.

"Yo! Say! Ho!" The rapp centric merman cries riding in on a shark. A shakes his head at his brother's antics. Everyone laughs, used to things like this from their beloved prince, though they are still wary of the deadly predator.

Hikaru,one of Kyo's best friends, giggles.

"I love that man. He is a riot!." She says slapping her tail fin. Kyo's other friend, Yami simply rolls her ruby red eyes.

"I just hope Kyo shows up on time. You did tell her what time to be here right?" She asked the green haired mermaid. Her golden eyes widen. She hadn't actually. When she went to get the young princess this morning to prepare for the concert for her debut, Kyo had said she needed to take care of something first, but that she would be there on time. She said not to worry. Hikaru had figured she knew the time. It is her birthday debut after all. Then again….Kyo would forget her own head if it wasn't on her shoulders.

"Uh…..yeaaaahh…." Even she isn't convinced when she finally answers Yami. The Black and red mermaid turns on her, the fins where humans ears would be, shaking in anger.

"Hikaru!" She hisses.

"What?!" Hikaru cries. " She said not to worry. I don't think we should. Besides, how do you forget your own birthday celebration?" Yami face palms, not at all understanding her friends. One's an air head and the other has the attention span of a goldfish. She just knows this is not going to end well.

Far away from the underwater kingdom, Kyo swims briskly through the water. The rays of sunlight reflecting off her blue and white tail. Her long snow white hair trials after her as she makes her way to the underwater graveyard where hundreds upon hundreds of wreaked, sunken ships reside. To most merpeople, it was a scary place and few traveled there, especially with the threat of sharks. Besides her Uncle B and her father, no one else has managed to tame those savages beasts. But Kyo loved adventure and finding new things. And this place was her favorite. She always found something interesting there. An she hasn't gotten anywhere near completing a thorough search of the area..

Swimming over to a ship she has yet to explore, Kyo dives inside it. Twisting and turning she searches. For a while she finds nothing of interest. Just more rotten wood and rusting metal. After a while Kyo considers giving up. Maybe all the interesting things had fallen away into the abyss below.

"Well that's disappointing." She pouts, giving the wreaked area she's in another looks over. Still finding nothing, Kyo swims away. Just as she is about to leave the ship however, something glistens, catching her eye.

"Huh? What's that?" She questions, turning to face it. A single ray of sunlight shines through the remains of the ship, landing on a single artifact. Without hesitation, Kyo darts over to it, happy to have actually found something.

"OH!" She exclaimed excited. "This is amazing! I've never seen anything like this before!" Pulling it from in between two pieces of wood, she examines the slightly rusty three pronged spear like object. She turns it over and runs her dark fingers over the rough surface, trying to figure it out.

"It's like a tiny trident." She giggles.

So caught up in the inspection of her new artifact, Kyo fails to notice the rather large shadow swimming near her.

"I wonder what it's used for." She ponders aloud, unwittingly drawing the deadly predator closer. "Maybe Chika knows?..I'll have to make it quick though." She feels a bit of apprehension remembering her birthday celebration. Kyo really didn't get the big deal with the whole debut thing. Sure she can sing a bit better than her sisters. And yeah turning sixteen is great. But really? A huge celebration. Kyo would much prefer to explore all day, then be around merpeople who had no appreciation for adventure and the human artifacts she found.

"I'll just make a quick stop to Chika then rush back to the city. No one will have noticed I'm gone." She convinces herself. Placing the mini trident into her red carrier bag, Kyo to swim off and find her little avian friend. Once she exits the ship, she turns in the direction she usually finds Chika...and comes face to face with a ferocious great white shark. It's small black, hunger filled eyes zero in on the shocked princess. Kyo screams in fear and turns the other way, swimming as fast as possible. The shark immediately takes off after her, it's razor sharp teeth snapping at her flowing fish tail. Kyo yelps and swims faster.

"Go away!" She cries looking back at the beast. The shark growls in response.

'_This is bad! This is sooooo bad!_' Kyo panics. '_I gotta lose him or I'm a dead fish…._' Diving down, Kyo has no other choice but to use her beloved ships as obstacles. She swims through a porthole, hoping it will lose interest once it can't see her. The shark is persistent. It just smashes through the decayed waterlogged wood and continues to chase after her. That just really annoys Kyo. Like really? Just destroy everything why don't you. Irritation for her precious treasure troves out waying her fear of being eaten, Kyo kicks things into maximum overdrive. Zig-zagging, twisting, turning,flipping and diving,she does everything she can to distance herself. That damn shark still manages to stay on her tail no matter what she does though.

Kyo rolls her eyes in exasperation. Shark must be really hungry.

It just won't give up.

Finally as a last ditch effort, Kyo dives through the hole of a detached anchor, hoping that the shark is dumb enough to try and follow her threw it.

It is.

The shark charges threw at full speed ready to take her and ultimately gets stuck in the immoveable ring. It wriggles and shakes trying to free itself, but it just gets more stuck. Floating a few waves away, Kyo giggles. Now that it isn't trying to eat her, it was kinda funny.

"That's what you get for trying to eat a princess." She teases, scolding it mockingly. The shark glares.

"When I get out of this. You're mine." It threatens, growling in frustration at its situation.

"That's if you get out." Kyo shoots back. " Now before I was so rudely interrupted, I have places to be." With that, Kyo sticks her tongue out at the angry shark and swims over it head and back in the other direction.

Kyo surfaces just a few waves away from the segals resting place. Her violet eyes scan the tiny rock formation near the shore.

"Chika!" She calls when she doesn't see her little friend in his nest he made in the remains of a stern.

No answer.

Kyo frowns. Where the heck was that bird?! If he doesn't come soon, she wouldn't be able to show him what she had found. Puffing her cheeks out,Kyo searches the sky, hoping to see him flying overhead.

Still nothing.

"Well this is disappointing." She sighs, dejected. "I'll just come back tomorrow." A smile breaks out on her face. " Maybe I'll have more stuff by then." Her smile immediately disappears as she remembers her encounter with the shark. "Unless that dummy destroyed everything. Why must sharks be so aggressive? "

While she is lost in her roller coaster of thoughts, she fails to notice the two humans running towards the ocean.

" Naruto! You can't run away from your fitting!" A tall man with a shiny black bowl cut and extremly bushy eyebrows shouts as he chases after a blonde. The blonde looks behind him, a beaming smile on his face.

"Oh come on Lee! I'll look good in a potato sack. It's pointless. Now live a little and swim with me." Naruto says, splashing in the water marrily. Lee stops and looks at him, shaking his head. He may look like his father, but their personalities are completely different. While Minato is calm and thinks things through , Naruto is loud, hyper and headstrong. Acting before thinking. If princess Hinata can't calm him down, Lee is truly worried about where the monarchy is going.

Once Naruto was deep enough in the water, he dives in, swimming farther away from shore. Watching him causes Lee to sigh in defeat. If you can't beat em, join em.

The bushy eyebrowed man takes off after the prince and dives in right after him.

"That the spirit!" Naruto laughs happily.

Yami always told Kyo she needed to be more observant of her surroundings. What with her status and importance to the people around her, she could easily taken or hurt. And truthfully, Kyo had taken the warning to heart. But sometimes, she just gets caught up in the were just so many amazing things in the world,s he can't help it!

So, it really isn't surprising that she doesn't hear he two humans getting close. If it wasn't for the blonde hooping loudly as he dunks is black haired friend, Kyo would have surely been caught.

Snapping out of her inner monologue, her eyes widen in panic. "_OhNo!" _ She slips under the water just before they notice her.

After a few agonizing long moments of waiting for them to catch her, nothing happens. Cautiously, she slowly swims up, peeking her head out of the water until only her eyes are visible.

The blonde and black haired man rough house happily. Seeing that she hasn't been discovered, Kyo peeks more of her head out and watches the two human males in fascination.

"_Wow...Humans up close….they are so amazing...' _She thinks completely mesmerized.


End file.
